


The Strange World of Sarah Fizzy

by Sinon_Furushima



Category: Kuroshitsuji | Black Butler, youtube - Fandom
Genre: Angst, Depression, F/M, I'm bad at these, Self-Harm, Some Fluff, Starvation, Suicidal Thoughts, Suicide Attempt
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-08-06
Updated: 2016-11-02
Packaged: 2018-07-29 17:47:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 9
Words: 7,109
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7693717
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sinon_Furushima/pseuds/Sinon_Furushima
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sarah Fizzy is just a normal girl who attends Hill Cross Secondary School, along with her friends Mey-Rin, Alois, Sebby, Grell, Ronald, Undertaker and Hannah. But what happens when a blue haired snobby, cocky, sarcastic twat moves to the school?<br/>☆☆☆☆☆☆☆☆☆☆☆☆☆☆☆☆☆☆<br/>I'm really bad at prologues so  this probably isn't doing the fic much credit. I swear the fic is better than this dumbfuck prologue. I hope. Please read ; - ; </p>
<p>*IMPORTANT*<br/>Also, just saying I'm Irish so I'm gonna do school my way and put *'s beside every word I need to explain so ya.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Sarah Fizzy Character Profile

**Author's Note:**

>    *Ples read ; - ; *  
>   A/N : This is my first fic so it's gonna be shitty af, dunno why I bothered tbh. Thanks for reading this piece of shit anyways. Now onto the story. This is gonna be cringey as fuck, I am so sorry.

 Sarah Fizzy is 15 years old. She has short black hair with blue tints and emerald green eyes. She is very pale, seriously - even the lightest shade of foundation is too dark for her and she has to wear literally white foundation omg the struggle ; - ;  
  Sarah is 5"5, has super long legs and a small torso. She is never seen without eyeliner on because eyeliner is the essence of her existence. Sarah is anaemic, the definition of socially inept and has a really bad case of social anxiety. She has been cheated on several times and also has been used for selfish purposes. Due to these past incidents, Sarah has trust issues and she is very reluctant to become involved in any relationships. Sarah is usually loud and energetic but she is the complete opposite when it comes to meeting new people. She tends to go mute and will only sometimes whisper to one of her friends when she wants to say something. It normally takes a week or two for Sarah to open up to people.  
  Sarah is constantly being bullied and because of this, she is a victim of self - harm. She is shunned by society and is extremely self conscious as well as bordering on becoming anorexic. Sarah wears wristbands on her left forearm to hide her scars and cuts. As a result of the bulling, self - harm, self - loathing and starvation, Sarah often contemplates life which results in multiple excerstential crisis and suicidal thoughts.  
  Sarah has known Alois from since she can remember. Alois 's mother and Sarah 's are best friends so Alois and Sarah spend most of their free time together. Alois is the only one who knows about the depression, cheating, bulling, starvation, self - harm and the suicidal thoughts. Alois is the only one Sarah trusts, they tell eachother everything and know every one of each others secrets.  
  Sarah writes her own songs as a way of coping with her depression. Sarah also does covers of different songs and uploads them onto youtube. She hates most of the human race, but I mean who can blame her? Humans are disgusting and have no purpose on this earth. We are all just self destructing machines who destroy this world and others around us.  
  Sarah 's favourite colour is black and her favourite drinks are Cherry Bubble Tea and the green Monster. Sarah 's wardrobe is mostly band merch, the odd basic tee and anime merch because she is Otaku trash.  
  Sarah loves music as music helps relieve some of the pain. She listens to : Fall Out Boy, Panic! At The Disco, My Chemical Romance (#TheHolyEmoTrinity, #KilljoysNeverDie ; - ;), Black Veil Brides, Pierce The Veil, Sleeping With Sirens, Falling in Reverse, Bring Me The Horizon, Halsey, Andy Black, Melanie Martinez, All Time Low, We Came As Romans and Leeandlie (if you don't know who she is and you like Anime then you should check out some of her  covers because they are so fucking good. Legit no joke, I cried when I listened to her 'Glassy Sky - Tokyo Ghoul' cover and her 'Call your heroes - Shingeki no Kyojin (Attack on Titan)'. Her voice is so haunting but in a good way and she legit sounds like an angel.)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>   Okay so,  if you don't like how I described Sarah you can 1) t( ^ - ^ t) Fuck off, no one is forcing you to read this and 2) Nope that's it,  just fuck off.  
>    If you are uncomfortable with the topics of depression, cheating, self - harm etc. then I recommend you don't continue with this story because there is going to be alot of that stuff.  
>   I really hope that you guys enjoyed this. Thank you for taking the time to read this shit, it's really appreciated xx  
>        Please stay safe.  
>                BAIII XXX  
> 


	2. ~ New Boy ~

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer : I do not own Kuroshitsuji or the characters. I only own my OCs and the plot.

                    
  
          
    _BEEP BEEP BEEP_  
    Sarah 's alarm blared, the sound drilling into her head. "Fuck" the raven haired teen mumbled as she shifted onto her side and reached out an arm in an attempt to turn off the alarm, eyes still glued shut. It was a Monday, OMG BEST DAY EVERR YAYYYY (...if you didn't note the sarcasm then *slow claps* great job buddy). The ebony haired girl miraculously managed to open her emerald green eyes, it was currently 7am and tutorial* started at 8.50am. ' _Why do we have to start so early? I just wanna sleep. I'm too tired for this shit_ '  she thought to herself while dragging her lazy ass out of bed.  
    Now dressed and make up applied,[Sarah](http://www.polyvore.com/m/set?.embedder=20640261&.svc=copypaste-and&id=204543485) sat at the kitchen table eating a tub of icecream for breakfast because fuck nutrition. "Sarah really?" her mam spoke while giving the girl a wierd look as she scooped a massive spoon of icecream. Sarah looked her mother right in the eye and hissed before bringing the spoon to her lips and eating the icecream. The green eyed teen (ayyy I should be a rapper tbh) then placed the now sealed tub back in the freezer, and put the spoon in the sink before running out the door Naruto style shouting "Gotta blast". Sarah grabbed her penny board from the porch and skated to Alois 's  house, which was a few doors down. The raven haired girl rang the doorbell and waited patiently for it to be opened (unlike Makoto) by Alois. The door swung open to reveal the half awake blonde. "Ayy bitchface McGee, I missed you" Sarah exclaimed as she enveloped the blue eyed male in a hug. "Yeah yeah, hello to you too" Alois responded accompanied with a hug and a smile. "Let me go grab my board faggot" he said while quickly running to get his board, and with that the pair skated to school.

 ~Time Skip~  
    Sarah and her side - hoe arrived at school at 8.30. When she and Alois got into school, the girl saw the rest of her friends talking to eachother at the locker.  
    The couple (not 'couple' couple as in dating smooch smooch, 'couple' as in the two people - Sarah and Alois. Okay? Okay) walked over to them and hugged for a bit. The group of friends consisted of : 1) Sarah - the weird 'emo' kid who 's constantly fucking around. 2 ) Alois - the flirty bi - sexual cunt who is actually a really kind, caring person despite the rumours and is Sarah 's best friend. 3) Grell - the fabulous gay who is the best fucking fun. 4) Mey-Rin - the bubbly 'scene kid' (I hate these labels so much ; - ; omg they are so cringey I am so sorry) who knows everything about everyone and is the best to go seshing* with. 5) Hannah - the motherly figure who keeps everyone in check but is also great craic*. 6) Sebby - the other 'emo' (*winces* sorry) who has a resting bitch face and is the fucking human embodiment of sass. Seriously, he is sassier than the sass queen Gerard Way. 7) Ronald - one word : flirt.  And finally 8) Undertaker - 90% of the time no one knows what he's on about because he's high 24/7 but still a great friend none the less.  
    Sarah and her friends were sitting around before tutorial* talking about random shit. Whilst listening to one of Mey-Rin 's stories, the green eyed female felt this twinge of anxiety in the pit of her stomach, she knew something was going to happen. Just then the teacher walked in, so everyone scurried to their seats. "So everybody I have something exciting to announce", the blonde woman exclaimed enthusiastically, " We will have a new student joining us from now on". The whole class erupted into mumbles and whispers, while the black haired girl glanced at Alois before turning back to the blonde teacher. _'I knew something was gonna happen, fucking called it mate'_. The blonde cleared her throat to try and gain everyone's attention which worked, surprisingly. "Ciel? Would you like to come in?" Sarah's eyes shifted to the door to see a blue haired boy [dressed](http://www.polyvore.com/m/set?.embedder=20640261&.svc=copypaste-and&id=204592476) in ripped skinny black jeans and a Bring Me The Horizon hoodie stride in. The boy turned to face the class, a smirk plastered on his face. "Ciel Phantomhive" he simply spoke then sat down in an empty seat at the back of the room beside Sebby.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *Tutorial - Where your base class are seated for 10 minutes before classes start to have the roll called and other announcements. Your tutor is a teacher who is in charge or your base class and teaches you SPHE and another subject e.g. Math. I'm not gonna explain SPHE bc I couldn't be bothered - It's basically Sex Ed.  
> *Seshing - When you have a session of drinking more than one glass/can of alcohol.  
> *Craic - The Irish for fun.
> 
> A/N: Phew I'm finished. This was a really long chapter. It's currently 3am and I legit made this up as I went along  so I'm sorry if it's shit and cringey.  
>   Please leave suggestions for upcoming chapters in the comments. It will be much appreciated.  
>    THANK YOU FOR READING THIS PIECE OF SHIT.  
>     BAII XXX ^-^  
>  *Also for those who recognise the name Fizzy, Damon may possibly be Sarah's brother who is STILL 24 bc I'm not changing his age and he lives away from home. Some other people like Jordan  Sweeto, Kyle David Hall and Jeydon Wale MIGHT show up.


	3. ~ The Encounter ~

The class tutor let the class talk for the remaining 8 minutes as she called out the roll and did the other shit teachers do.  
    Sarah got up and walked over to Alois's desk and sat down opposite the platinum blonde. "How are you feeling?" the boy questioned as as his best friend slammed her face on the table and spoke "I feel like Satan's giant cock has just erupted from the ground as fucked me up the ass. Please hide me. He likes the same stuff as us and..." the black haired girl shot a look over in Sebby's direction, whom was talking to the new boy, "by the looks of things, he seems to be getting on with Sebby. This is gonna be literal hell".  
    The blonde reached his hand out and petted Sarah's hair, laughing a little, "Wow Sarah, you deserve an A+ in English for that graphic description, and besides, it can't be that bad right? I mean it's one less person to bully us and you go mute around new people so it's gonna be harder for me to impress that fine piece of ass". The green eyed girl lifted her head up off the table and shot Alois her trademark grin (like Jaeger Bombastic's), "You're going to end up embarrassing yourself and yeah.", by now Sarah's grin had faltered "I suppose you're right but please please please please please be my translator. I'm not speaking to him until I know for certain that he's not a worthless piece of shit." As the bell rang, signalling the commence  of classes the pair stood up. "Not a problem buddy, means I get to talk to him more". The ebony haired girl flung herself into her friend forcing him to hug back "Thank you. This is why you're my favourite".

~TIME SKIP TO LUNCH~  
 Sarah's P.O.V.  
    As I heard the bell for lunch sound out I quickly got up, packed my bag and made my way to my locker. On my way there, I saw a few girls from my class, one of them was Elizabeth Midford (Sorry Lizzie love you hun xx), anyone could spot that hair from a mile away. From what Mey-Rin has told me, Elizabeth puts on the 'nice, kind girl' act and is actually a total bitch underneath that mask. I heard the words 'Ciel' and 'so hot' a few times, yup basic white girl talk, omg I hate my peers.  
    I finally reached my locker. Alois's is to the right of mine and the one on the left is vacant. Thankfully Alois was already there so I made my way towards him. "Heard Elizabeth and a few others having their basic conversation about the new kid. Looks like you have some competition~~" I teased while nudging him. I just received a hum in response so I looked over to Alois and saw something different on his facial expression. Reaching out I gripped his arm causing him to look at me. "What's wrong?" "Nothing" "Nothing my ass, come on we've known eachother since we were kids, we know everything there is to know about eachother so don't come up with a bullshit excuse and tell me it's 'nothing'. Now spill." "Okay Okay fine... but can we talk about it outside?" "Sure". _'Fuck I wonder what's happened.'_

 3rd P.O.V.  
    The pair of friends made their way outside and stood under (the cork tree AYYYY... I'm trash omg) the massive Oak tree. Alois let out a shaky breath and turned to look at the raven haired girl in the eyes. "I'm worried about you. Everytime I see you, you've gotten noticeably skinnier and paler, if that's even possible. I know that you try and refrain from eating but please, it's getting worse, I know it is. Please just talk to me. As you said before, we know everything about eachother. We've been together for years. Do you not know how painful it is for me?" At this point tears were threatening to spill from two pairs of eyes. "I know that you have it worse, but watching someone you grew up with ware thin, become weak and watch them slowly self destruct. It's horrible and I can't stand it." The two were now in a tight hug, tears falling from their eyes. "Please. Please eat today. And not some fatty shit. Eat real food, please. Look I know school isn't the place for this but it's eating away at my brain. Good thing we have an hour for lunch" the blonde choked out as he gave a weak smile. "Alois. I know it's selfish of me and I'm sorry. I never wanted to hurt you. I'm so sorry. I'll eat today." Sarah's grip on the boy grew stronger as she dug her head into his chest. "I'll eat proper food. I'll do whatever I can to stop upsetting you. I'll-" "Sorry, but Sebastian told me to ask you two if you have any money so he can buy food?" Sarah looked over to her left. Great. It was the new child. The two friends pulled away from eachother and dried their eyes. Sarah just shook her head 'no' as she attempted to hide behind Alois. "Sorry no. I'm Alois Trancy by the way and that's Sarah Fizzy" the blonde motioned towards the girl. "She's just shy. Anyways, nice to meet you. Sorry I don't have any money on me. Also could you do me a favour?" "Tch. Fine" "Can you tell Sebastian to ask for himself next time? That way he wouldn't have interrupted some personal affairs. Seriously, that twat never has any consideration for others business." Alois laughed lightly to show that he meant no harm with his words. The blue eyed boy studied the couple for a few seconds before waving them off with a flick of his wrist. He walked confidently back in the direction from which he came.  
    "Rude." Sarah spoke as Alois turned to her laughing a little. "So much for first impressions" Sarah hugged the blonde tightly yet again. " Yeah you fucked that one up. Now give me food." She spoke sheepishly a sad smile adorning her features.  
    Ciel's only thoughts in mind after encountering the duo were 'Strange people, especially that girl. I'll ask Sebastian about those two later'.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay so that was chapter 2, it was kind of upsetting.  I'm sorry if it seemed rushed. Why do I write these so late? Almost 2am and ma hand hurts ;  -  ;  
>     Please leave suggestions for future chapters. I need all the help that I can get .  
>     Ples ; - ; ...  
>     I'm really sorry about the topic of anorexia, but it was mentioned in Sarah's Character Profile so you should've known partially what you were in for.  
>     Sorry again.  
>      BAIII XX


	4. ~ Elizabeth Midford ~

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'M BACK BETCHES *sassy pose* 
> 
> (ಥ_ಥ)
> 
>  
> 
> Yeah I'm back so hopefully I'll be back to uploading every Saturday. This chapters so short but eh.  
> Thanks for the twenty reads xx

 Sarah's P.O.V.  
    After eating some food Alois and I made our way around the school and bumped into our friends. We both sat down and everyone was talking, except me of course. It was the usual day, Ronald flirting with Grell, Grell half ignoring him and trying to impress his 'Bassy'. Hannah and Alois were talking, same goes for Sebby and Ciel. Mey-Rin was bitching about God knows who and Undertaker was in his corner laughing to himself as per usual. And then there was me, not paying attention to Mey-Rin's story and instead too focused on being mute.  
    Mey-Rin noticed that I wasn't paying attention to her so she turned my head around to face her and said, "Oh Sarah, Sarah, Sarah. NO MORE BEING MUTE FOR  YOU".  
3rd P.O.V.  
    Mey-Rin pounced on Sarah and started to attack her with tickles. The raven haired girl let out a squeal of shock, this alerted the whole group -bar Undertaker - of the two girls antics. Alois and Ronald shared a look and nodded to eachother, "Mey-Rin~~ Let us in too". The two boys spoke simultaneously, as they sprung forward and ambushed the short haired teen with tickles.  
    Poor Sarah was being assaulted with tickles and as a result of laughing too hard, fell backwards onto the grass. Cries of laughter came from all participants along with pleas of mercy from Sarah. "Se-Sebby, help-p please", Sebastian reluctantly got up and pried Sarah away from the menacing trio. The green eyed girl stood up and made the average 'Oh my god you're so strong' face and whispered loud-ish? "S-senpai". A few laughs could be heard and Sebby just patted the girls head before re-joining Ciel.  
    The Fizzy turned around to face the trio who just assaulted her. "As for you three", Sarah scolded while pointing to each individual, " You gotta buy me monster or bubble tea, to become worthy of being in my presence". Alois attempted to hug the black haired female, along with ," C'mon Sarah. It was funn~". Which resulted in a jab to his ribs and a "No hugs for you mister. You traitor".  
 Sarah's P.O.V.  
    Mey-Rin was cackling in the corner like [Yato](https://www.youtube.com/shared?ci=5V47GHFhNpQ) so I gave her a concerned look as she spoke, "Ha told you,  no more mute Sarah". I gave her my best glare and cuddled into Hannah, "Hannah she's being mean~". The lavender haired girl just responded with a cuddle back and she said "I know Sarah, it's okay. Mey-Rin, buy her a drink. Now."  
             Ciel's P.O.V (Woop Woop)  
     _'Fucking wierdos, at least ones normal'_.  I let out an exasperated sigh as I stood up and then spoke with a blank face and an extremely bored tone "I'm going. Sebastian". And with that,  me and my friend left the rest of those idiots.  
   ~TIME SKIP TO AFTER SCHOOL~  
     3RD P.O.V      
     The bell rung,  signalling the school that classes have ended for the day. Sarah made her way to her locker,  dumped the books she didn't need and grabbed her penny board. Alois wouldn't be walking home with her because he had to talk to their art teacher.  As Sarah rounded the corner,  she bumped into Elizabeth and her friends (again sorry Lizzie). _'Great. I'm gonna love this'_ the Fizzy thought to herself. "Hay Sarah, " Lizzie spoke and with a shove, pushed Sarah to the ground. "Saw you were with you're pathetic friends and Ciel at lunch today" , and with this phrase the kicking and punching initiated.  "You're such a whore. You can't just settle for one boy. Suppose,  maybe...it's the other way around? I'd leave you too, you fat piece of shit.  You're worthless,  unnecessary,  useless. Let's go guys, she's already wasted enough of our time". Sarah was then spat on , kicked one last time and was left a bloody mess on the side of the path(sidewalk/pavement).

   


	5. ~ Alone with Ciel ~

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> DOUBLE UPDATE BC I'M SO KIND and also bc the last one was hella short  
> Just saying I dunno what I did to the end notes bc they keep repeating themselves and I'm sorry

   Sarah attempted to lift herself up off the ground,  which predictably failed. Halfway through the females second trial,  two people rounded the corner. As luck would have it,  those two people happened to be Ciel and Sebastian. The moment Sebastian's eyes lay upon the girls crippled form he sprinted over to help her. As for Ciel he just stood there, mild shock on his expression.  "Sarah in my God who did this to you?" The black haired male exclaimed as he helped his friend onto her feet.  Sarah let out a wheezy cough (if that's a thing, you get the idea) "E-Elizabeth and h-her...friends". "Okay, I'll get to them later. Right now do you know where Alois is?" , "Teacher wanted..to talk to him about his....ar-art". "Fuck,  I'll call him. okay Sarah is your man going to be home tonight?  What about Damon is he in town?". The emerald eyed female coughed once more and looked to the ground, sadness evident in her tone, "Mam's working nights for three months and Damon hasn't been in town for like a month now".  
     Sebastian let out a sigh, "I suppose one of us will have to stay over,  you can barely walk. I'm not letting you go home on your own, you can fall and seriously injure yourself". The brown eyed man then turned to Ciel and handed him his phone, "Call Alois, tell him something has happened and to meet us at Sarah's house". With a nod the bluenette carried out his given task.  
     ~TIME SKIP TO SARAH'S HOUSE~

 3rd P.O.V  
     Three bodies lay across couches in the living room of the Fizzy household. It had been around half an hour since the incident. Suddenly,  the front door was forcefully opened, slammed shut and rapid footsteps could be heard getting closer. A blond mop of hair was soon visible as the Trancy boy rushed to his best friends side, "Shit Sarah what happened? Why?". "Elizabeth and her friends said that they saw me with my 'pathetic friends' and him", the girl spoke pointing to the new boy. "They beat me. Called me a whore, worthless, fat,  unnecessary, useless,  waste of their time but nothing knew there right?" she laughed a little albeit with no humour.  
     The blonde enveloped the ravenette(?just go with it) in a strong embrace, "Sarah this is all my fault. If I was there this wouldn't have happened. I-", "Alois. It's not your fault,  I could've stopped it but I didn't. They got what they wanted, hopefully they won't come back. Don't blame yourself,  now shut up and give me that drink. You owe me twice as much now" the girl shot a grin at the blonde. With a sigh the latter spoke. "Fine but I'm staying the night". "Me too", "and me", Sarah looked around at the three boys. "Thanks guys. I mean it, I'm really lucky to have yous as friends, minus one acquaintance". "Go get your shit then", "Yes ma'am" the blonde and black haired males saluted and turned to go but not before Sebby turned back around to Ciel. "You stay here, I'll get your stuff, you live two doors down right? Number 23?", "Yup and pack some form of band March".  
     The ebony haired girl shouted out after the blonde, "Oi prick, get me my drinks as well". "See ya later bitch, let's go Sebs". And with that the girl was left with the new kid. After a few minutes silence,  the girl spoke up "I'm sorry for dragging you into all of this. You know you can just up and leave if you want to". "Don't apologise. I'm involved now. What's done is done, you can't change that. No one can. Now where's the kitchen I'm starved". "Nope we aren't getting food till Sebby and Alois come back. Deal with it". The girl stuck her tongue out at the child which resulted with a "tch" from him.  
     The short haired girl took her phone out and plugged it into a speaker, conveniently placed close enough for her to reach. "Oo oo music". The girl clicked on a song and started to sing along(lol).  "Fucking love Sleeping with Sirens. Kellin sounds like an angel".

*le song-[Better off ](m.youtube.com/watch?v=bIH25CP2wc4)Dead*  
           

She says she wants to end it all when she's all alone in her room  
She cries  
The way she feels inside is too much for her  
When all you got is these four walls  
It's not that hard to feel so small  
Or even exist at all  
How come no one heard her when she said

        Maybe I'm better off dead  
        If I was would it finally be enough  
       To shut out all those voices in my head?  
       Maybe I'm better off dead  
       Better off dead!  
       Did you hear a word  
       Hear a word I said?  
       This is not where I belong  
       You're gonna miss me when I'm gone  
       Gone, gone  
       This is not where I belong  
       You're gonna miss me when I'm gone

       She doesn't know she's beautiful  
       'Cause no one's ever told her so  
       And the demons that she hides are all she knows  
       And maybe she can fall in love with someone in her life that she could trust  
      And tell her she's enough (will someone tell her she's enough?)  
      How come no one heard her when she said

      Maybe I'm better off dead  
      If I was would it finally be enough  
      To shut out all those voices in my head?  
      Maybe I'm better off dead  
      Better off dead!  
      Did you hear a word  
      Hear a word I said?  
      This is not where I belong  
      You're gonna miss me when I'm gone  
      This is not where I belong  
      You're gonna miss me when I'm gone

      When all you got is these four walls  
      It's not hard to feel so small  
      When all you got is these four walls  
      It's not hard to feel so small  
     All she wanted was to be enough  
     All she wanted was to be enough  
     So what does it take?  
     Maybe it's not too late  
     Yeah no one heard her when she said

     Maybe I'm better off dead  
     If I was would it finally be enough  
     To shut out all those voices in my head?  
     Maybe I'm better off dead  
     Better off dead!  
     Did you hear a word  
     Hear a word I said?  
     This is not where I belong  
     You're gonna miss me when I'm gone  
     Gone, gone  
     This is not where I belong  
     You're gonna miss me when I'm gone  
     Gone, gone  
     This is not where I belong  
     You're gonna miss me when I'm gone  
                  ~*end of song*~  
  

   The ebony haired girl let out a sigh. "Sarah, you're crying". Sarah lifted a hand to her face and she felt that her cheeks were wet, _'Great job Sarah,  you've fucked things up again'_ ,  she thought to herself.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you're wondering why Sarah's not quiet,  it's because Mey-Rin has already broken Sarah's vow if silence,  and she believes that there's no point in going mute if she's already talked if that makes any sense?


	6. ~ The Explanation ~

Sarah frantically rubbed at her eyes while the bluenette observed. "Oh.. Uh,  sorry". The next song that played was 'Here I Am' by [Asking Alexandria](https://youtu.be/ypQMbgXYOHA). Two minutes into the song and the door was opened by Alois who had his bag, board and Sarah's drinks. The blonde spoke up "Where's Sebastian? I'm fucking hungry", at this exact moment Sebby walked into the room and was then rugby tackled to the ground by the blonde male. "Thank fuck, I'm getting us pizza"

~TIME SKIP~

     After ordering pizza, the four friends decided to play GTA(Grand Theft Auto) for a bit. "Sarah I swear to God,  stop attacking me. I give up. I'm going to drown my sorrows at the strip club" the female laughed at Alois's statement and continued with her assault on the boy. Unlike the other two, Sebby and Ciel were actually doing something productive. "Ugh okay I'm bored now. Killing Alois is no fun anymore. Oh oh I've got sweets,  let's go watch a movie. Any suggestions?" The blue haired boy spoke up, "How about Captain America: Civil War?" Everyone agreed, and Sarah went to go get the sugar while the lads(guys) set up the movie and the seats.

~~~~

     The film had reached the fight scene between Tony (Iron Man for all you uneducated dissapointments), Steve (Captain America) and Bucky (The Winter Soldier). Only the boys we're watching as Sarah had passed out on Alois's shoulder half an hour ago. Ciel turned to the blonde as Sebastian got up to get drinks, "I know it's not my place to ask but, what's the relationship between you and that girl? ". "Oh Sarah? She's my best friend,  we've known eachother since we were like four. She has trust issues so if she comes across as cold sometimes, think nothing of it, she just needs time to open up to somebody new. She's been through some shit in her life that nobody should go through and I've been there for her. It's the same with me, sure my problems are less significant, but she's always been there when I need her. I'm lucky to have her as a friend." Alois looked down at the girl who was sleeping soundly next to him with a caring smile, "So fucking lucky".  
     Sebastian then returned with the drinks, chucked them at the two lads* and with an 'oof' plopped down on the couch. (XD Plop lol, I swear I'm not seven)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *Lads = Boys  
> Sorry the chapters are short, it's bc since I write this story in a notebook and my writing is hella big. It takes up like 14 pages, and not even one full 'memo' note thing on my phone.


	7. ~ The Visit ~

              3rd P.O.V     

It had been a few days since the lads slept over and it was now a Friday, thank (freckled) Jesus for that.Sarah was sitting in her last class for the day, all in all it was a relatively chill day but Elizabeth half ruined that. I mean it wasn't as bad the last time the green eyed girl was confronted by the blonde, today she was just being a general bitch. Talking about Sarah behind the girl's back and giving her dirty looks (lol not like that pervert, but same tbh).     

The raven haired girl (somehow) miraculously endured the past 35 minutes of Geography. ' _Only five minutes left till I'm out of this hell hole for a few days_ ', the Fizzy thought to herself. Sarah gave up on trying to listen to the teacher drone on about rocks, so she just doodled in her copy book for the remainder of class. As the bell rung out, the short haired girl quickly packed her bag and swiftly left the class room. The girl then dumped her books in her locker and turned to leave, but not before waiting on a certain blonde to hurry his ass up. "How slow are you?? Swear to God my granny is faster than you" the female complained. "Oi,  shut up. It's not my fault. My piece of shite lock jammed again. I blame the school's lack of funding and resources", "Mmfair, but still. Hurry up I wanna go home". With a slam of a locker door and an "Okay let's go", the pair commenced their journey home.

That journey however, was very short lived. As the friends were leaving the school grounds, Sarah and Alois happened to recognize two faces on the other side of the street.      The ebony haired girl sprinted over to the two familiar faces and tackled one of them into a hug, "Damon, when did you get here??". [Damon](https://www.google.ie/search?q=damon+fizzy&client=ms-android-samsung&prmd=ivn&source=lnms&tbm=isch&sa=X&ved=0ahUKEwjCgbq82rzPAhVoD8AKHR0WBI8Q_AUIBygB&biw=360&bih=559&dpr=2#tbm=isch&q=damon+fizzy+funny&imgrc=i3PqGHO9TGFftM%3A) is Sarah's older brother,  he lives away from home and is nine years older than his sister. "Hay Sarah, I missed you. We legit just got here, decided to come by on the way to Mum's". "I thought you weren't coming 'till next week?" The girl spoke. "Surprise~~", now that voice belonged to someone else. "[Kyle ](https://www.google.ie/search?q=damon+fizzy&client=ms-android-samsung&prmd=ivn&source=lnms&tbm=isch&sa=X&ved=0ahUKEwjCgbq82rzPAhVoD8AKHR0WBI8Q_AUIBygB&biw=360&bih=559&dpr=2#q=kyle%20david%20hall%20funny&tbm=isch&tbs=rimg%3ACauIdt_1IjEUsIkDJr1Rrs1SeGLC1aHHNYM_1Ii_1H0eiLczy6ukJGfpXLF8LS8AZIf_1Jf7STNGTtexJ8vWb2xflx0Ev_1-7QCnuI32zKhIJya9Ua7NUnhgRGUNPMPskwj0qEgmwtWhxzWDPyBH9nHCDaIE3cyoSCYvx9Hoi3M8uESbqqP6mKtJdKhIJrpCRn6VyxfAR_1-rFQhIT88YqEgm0vAGSH_1yX-xGVbX8BIxiKmyoSCUkzRk7XsSfLEfiVQmuvWSVrKhIJ1m9sX5cdBL8RSx4zBgUFT30qEgn_1u0Ap7iN9sxEZQ08w-yTCPQ%3D%3D&imgrc=q4h238iMRSxR9M%3A)", the younger Fizzy jumped up on her friend "It's been ages". "Actually it's only been like a few months but if ya say so" the blonde/brunette (bc his hair is blonde at the front and brown at the back) spoke. "Oi, why you gotta be a bitch and straighten your hair  ; - ;. I like it curly". Alois had now caught up with Sarah and was currently conversing with Damon. "Aww is little bitch baby sad because I decided to straighten these gorgeous locks" Kyle put an emphasis on his hair and flicked it back. "Just you wait. Now," as the girl spoke she jumped up on the 18 year old's back and pointed in the direction of her house, "Onwards monkey. Take me home".  

   ~Time skip to when they are in the house ~     

     "Hey Kyle?", "Whut??". "Did you bring Debra?", "Fuck yeah I did. Debwa? Debwaa???". The tall man child called out for Debra as he went on a noble quest to look for his beloved. "Debra!! There you are,  you scared me". Kyle exclaimed as he brought over a mannequin head (you can see it in the collage that I linked as Kyle) that had short brownish black hair, black eyes,black lips and an upside down cross in the centre of it's forehead. "Bad girl" the child(but not) scolded the head and slapped it around the face. "Oh noo. Why you do datt? Dee Fizzy wud never do dat" Damon got up and took Debra from Kyle. Damon does this thing where he sometimes switches voices, mainly either Troy or an old man, this time it was Troy. The friends were laughing at the pair because 1) Debra is legit the wierdist thing ever and 2) Damon's voice. Sarah then heard a ' _ding_ ' and spotted a notification on her phone that said she had a new text. The girl unlocked her phone and opened the message.  

  _Sebby_ : _Hi_   _Sarah_ , _I'm just wondering how things are going and if Elizabeth has done anything to hurt you again_.     

Alas, as luck would have it, Kyle happened to see the text, and he wasn't too happy about it.      "Sarah? What the fuck did this Elizabeth bitch do to you? Don't even think about lying to me" he was seriously pissed off,  if his tone of voice was anything to go by. This of course caught Damon's attention too, "What?" the man (*flexes muscles* MANNN) questioned. Sarah shot a look over to Alois as if to ask 'Shall I tell them?', the blonde male gave her a nod in response. The short haired girl let out a sigh, "Ugh so, there's this new kid in school and most of the girls find him attractive. This Elizabeth girl gets pissed at me for having lunch with my friends and the noob. Basically she was jam (jelly/jealous), called me a whore, worthless etc. and then proceeded to punch and kick me along with a couple of others. It's nothing really." Kyle and Damon looked pissed while Alois looked hurt. Damon decided to speak up, "Sarah why didn't you tell me? When did this happen?". "It happened a few days ago. Monday, I think. I didn't tell you because I didn't want to you worry, besides, I'm always causing you hassle. I'm sorry".   

   At first Damon was pissed, but now?  Now he's feeling slight guilt and sympathy for his sister. "Sarah, look at me. You are not a bother to me, don't ever think that about yourself. If anything I'm the one who's an inconvenience for you. Moving on, I gotta make a YouTube video. You guys wanna collab?". The two males and female complied to the elder's (lol that makes him sound 50 or something XD) request.     


	8. ...: * Special * :...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay so since I can't think of anything here's a filler chapter ヽ(´▽｀)/    xx

3rd P.O.V  
   
     Damon, Kyle, Sarah and Alois were all sitting down on a couch in front of a camera. First they were going to film for Sarah's channel, then Damon's and finally, Kyle's. Then with a ' _beep_ ' the camera started recording.   
     "Hey guys it's Sarah and I'm here with", "Damon", "Kyle", "Alois", each individual introduced themselves to the camera. Sarah spoke up again, "Okay so since we now know everyone's names,  let's get started. Today we are gonna be playing Truth or Dare and since these two-", the ebony haired girl pointed to Damon and Kyle. "-have bigger fan bases than me,  they asked some of you guys for truths and dares on twitter". Alois reached over the arm of the sofa and picked a bowl up off of the ground with paper slips in it. "We have the truths and dares in here, so we are going to pass this bowl around to each person. This is going to be funny as fuck so let's get started" the blonde boy exclaimed.   
     "Dibs on going first" Kyle shouted out. The tall child picked up a slip of paper and read it aloud, "Dare: Take off the person to your right's socks and go out to the shopping centre (mall) to try and sell them" Kyle then laughed and turned his head to the right, only to come face to face with Damon. "Hand them over". The blonde/brunette (bc his hair is blonde at the front and brown at the back) spoke in a weird voice (like when he does the weird face and says 'Hidiskomi', 'I want sum noodles' or 'Simimimacho'. Wait, ([Skip to 6.54](https://www.youtube.com/shared?ci=ID3b_yUYP64)). Okay now you know what I mean) and put his hand, palm up, infront of his friend.   
    ~SKIP TO THE SELLING OF THE SOCKS~  
     Kyle walked up to a boy who looked around 16 with brown fuckboy hair and the generic fuckboy (boi - lol. Watch out here come dat boi,  O shit waddup - XD) clothes. "You wan sum socks? Dey only a fiver", the taller male spoke and sniffed the socks, "Mmm *sniff* *le coughing three times*, they vury fwesh an clean. Very goid value". The fuckboy (lol let's call him Sam?) looked over towards Kyle and gave him a questioning look. Sam then looked past the boy to see Sarah, Damon and Alois with a video camera. Sam spoke up "I'll give you 1.50 for them".  
     Kyle's facial expression screamed pure shock, he then passed over the socks and said, "That will be 1.50 please. Enjoy your day sir". Kyle returned to his friends with the change (money) and asked "I wonder why we can buy with 1.50?" The group laughed twice as hard when they saw Damon's sad face and heard him say, "Well that's one of my few pairs of socks gone. Thanks twitter".  
     The group of friends then returned to the Fizzy abode and continued on with their game of Truth or Dare.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know it's not the best of fillers but I legit cannot think of anything to write so ya. I hope you found it somewhat entertaining. I got the idea of the dare bc me and a few others were playing T/D and my friend had to try and sell his friends socks to randomers at this camp, we were all pissing ourselves it was so funny XD  
>    Also just saying that I'd love to get feedback on this story bc I'm considering deleting it and I want to know if it's worth reading. Do if you can, please comment I'd love to hear from you guys. Wow I sound thirsty XD  
>  Okay, lav you guys xx


	9.   ~Conor~

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *Trigger warning* *Trigger chapter*

 It was a Saturday and Sarah was currently walking home. The girl was previously at the Shopping Centre(Mall).  
     As the ebony haired girl rounded the corner she bumped into someone and ended up falling flat on her ass. The green eyed female apologiesed, still not looking up as she spoke "Shit, sorry. I-". The young girl cut off her own sentence as she looked up to see her ex, [Conor](https://www.google.ie/search?q=guy+with+brown+hair&safe=strict&client=ms-android-samsung&prmd=ivn&source=lnms&tbm=isch&sa=X&ved=0ahUKEwjdjI3mlIvQAhVJAsAKHUKcCtwQ_AUIBygB&biw=360&bih=559#safe=strict&tbm=isch&q=teenage+guys+with+brown+hair&imgrc=fMxYHAJ-iXGu3M%3A),stand before her. Conor was Sarah's 3rd boyfriend. She broke it off with him once she found out that he had been cheating on her for two months (their relationship lasted three months). The tall male that the Fizzy had just bumped into spoke up. "Well look at what I found. Hi Sarah. Didn't expect to bump into you, thought you killed yourself last year". His voice was sickly sweet, at first. Then it changed. "What a shame. You know when I heard the rumours that you had committed suicide, I was overjoyed. I was so happy to finally have you out of my life. But here you are. Alive and well,  sadly". Unbeknownst to Sarah and Conor, a certain blue eyed male was currently around the corner listening to the exchange between the pair.  
      Conor took a few steps forward, eventually his foot came into contact with Sarah's forearm and the female winced in pain as her forearm began to sting when her ex applied pressure to her wrist. "See you're still cutting then. Youre pathetic. Feeling sorry for yourself. Get over it. No one fucking likes you. I left you for a reason,  so did the others. Do us all a favour and cut deeper next time. It'd be better not to see your face around here".  
     It was at this point that the blue haired male decided to show himself. "What is your fucking problem?" At the sound of a new voice both Conor and Sarah turned in the direction of the new arrival. Sarah still remained mute but Conor was pissed. Removing his foot from the girls arm, the brown haired male made his way towards Ciel. "Who are you exactly? Her boyfriend? Sarah you're such a slut", "No. I am not her boyfriend and I suggest that you leave now because I have a video of what just happened. It'd be such a shame if you were reported for physical abuse, verbal abuse and aiding suicide which can be classified as murder". "Tch. Bastard". Conor quickly exited the scene leaving Ciel and Sarah behind.  
    "You okay?" The blue eyed boy questioned as he looked down at Sarah, but what he saw, slightly worried him. Her expression was stone cold and stoic. Her eyes, dulled, distant and had no life to them. The boy walked toward Sarah and bent down. "Is it true? What he said? About the self-harm?" Sarah's head snapped up to face the male beside her when he mentioned self-harm. The raven haired girl's lips were pressed together firmly in a straight line. When Sarah spoke, her voice was as cold as ice and sent shivers down Ciel's spine, "That's none of your business. You must not speak of this. It's best if you keep your distance from me". The emerald eyed girl announced as she dusted herself off and continued on her journey home.

 ~Time Skip~  
 

Sarah's P.O.V.  
      I opened the door to my house. I really don't feel like talking to people so I slammed the front door shut,  made my way to my room and locked myself inside. Conor's words  we're eating away at my brain.  
      Recalling his words also brought back memories from when Elizabeth and her friends beat me. This is too much. They're right. Worthless, useless, slut, whore, fat, pathetic, waste of time. These same words kept repeating themselves over and over again in my head as I reached for my drawer and took out a blade. " _Do us all a favour and cut deeper next time_ ". Conor's right. I don't belong here. No one will notice if I'm gone. I'll cut deeper. I raised the blade, dragging it across my wrist, slicing my skin open. Nothing. No pain. Everythings numb. I drag the blade across again and again. Pain let's you know that you're still alive. If I feel nothing,  then what's the point in living if I'm just an empty shell?

  Ciel's P.O.V  
     I stood there dumbfounded as I watched Sarah's form retreat. This is bad. What if she is cutting? What if she cuts too deep or too many times? I have to tell somebody, I'll call Alois. Him and Sarah are best friends. Fuck, I don't have his number, maybe saying it to his face will be better. I reached into my Jean pocket and retrieved my phone.  
       

_To: Cat Man_  
_Do you have Alois's address?_  
    

Sent. Alright, for now I'll start heading in the direction where Sarah went. _BEEP_  After hearing a text come in I unlocked my phone, read the text and made my way to Alois's house.  
     After about three minutes of walking, I had reached the address and I rang the doorbell. Alois opened the door with a confused look on his face. "Wha-", "We need to talk. It's about Sarah". The blonde's face returned to normal as he stood aside to let me in. He led me to his living room, where we sat on his couch and I explained the situation.  
     "Okay, I was walking home after being at Mickey D's (McDonald's) with Sebastian. I heard someone talking shit to someone else, so I rounded the corner and saw this douche standing over Sarah. Sarah on the ground and this guys foot on her forearm. He then talked about self-harming and how him and the others 'left her for a reason'. So while this was happening I was half hidden by the wall and I took a video of the whole thing. Here." I handed my phone to Alois and played the video. "Shit", "What?" "That's Conor." "Soo..?", "So that means that-" Alois stopped talking and stood up abruptly. He looked down at me, a serious tone in his voice as he asked me, "Where is she now?". "At home I think." The blue eyed boy then stormed out of the sitting room and I quickly followed suit.  
    

**Author's Note:**

> *Tutorial - Where your base class are seated for 10 minutes before classes start to have the roll called and other announcements. Your tutor is a teacher who is in charge or your base class and teaches you SPHE and another subject e.g. Math. I'm not gonna explain SPHE bc I couldn't be bothered - It's basically Sex Ed.  
> *Seshing - When you have a session of drinking more than one glass/can of alcohol.  
> *Craic - The Irish for fun. 
> 
> A/N: Phew I'm finished. This was a really long chapter. It's currently 3am and I legit made this up as I went along  so I'm sorry if it's shit and cringey.  
>   Please leave suggestions for upcoming chapters in the comments. It will be much appreciated.  
>    THANK YOU FOR READING THIS PIECE OF SHIT.  
>     BAII XXX ^-^  
>  *Also for those who recognise the name Fizzy, Damon may possibly be Sarah's brother who is STILL 24 bc I'm not changing his age and he lives away from home. Some other people like Jordan  Sweeto, Kyle David Hall and Jeydon Wale MIGHT show up. Just copy and paste the links


End file.
